wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moonrise
appearance Moonrise has light pink eyes. Her claws are snowy white and she wears gold rings on them. Her wings are mostly white but she also has gold membranes from painting her wings. Her body is pure white other than her gold underbelly (which she painted gold), Moonrise is a little chubbier than a average Nightwing. The spikes on her back are longer than a normal Nightwing.. Moonrise's horns are very pointed and are a grayish white color. personality Moonrise seems to be very boring and loud. She is thought to be annoying, uninteresting, and was describe as 'snarky boring brat' ' by Shining. Really Moonrise is quite formidable and tries to suppress her rage about her parents shunning her. Secretly, Moonrise is always annoyed. It frustrates her even more when she realizes that no one can see that she is unhappy. She is not very good at defending herself in arguments and thinking of sharp, craftily-worded rebuttals. She often thinks of these comebacks too late, often at night. But there is another side to her which is her oddness and cleverness and a tendency to be smirking. history Moonrise hatched one night and when her parents saw her they gasped in shock. for she was white with pink eyes. her parents horrified gave her to her uncle and fled the rain forest so they wouldn't have to admit they had a albino dragonet. Moonrise was raised by her uncle and cousin Nightsky. Moonrise seeing how anti social Nightsky was tried to get her to talk to other nightwings. which only resulted in Moonrise getting mocked and bullied for being albino. being furious and sad about being bullied Moonrise painted her underbelly gold and got herself some gold rings causing the Nightwings to show a little more respect (not much tho). around the same time Nightsky started dating Shining, the son of a rainwing noble. After about 6 months Moonrise noticed that Shining was seeing another female rainwing and was cheating on Nightsky. After this Moonrise told Nightsky what was happening, both jumped Shining during his sun time and pushed him into flames where he burned to death. Afterwards Glory tried to arrest them, but they fled to stonewell. Where they met Poison lime and Dew, both runaways like themselves. After 4 months of staying together they formed a plan to kidnap princess Freeze of the Icewings. after 6 months Queen Elk finally gave them what they wanted, making the 4 of them rich. after that they moved to Stonewell where she now runs a business known as Kidnappers for hire. relationships Her uncle she found her uncle annoying when he was alive. but he was the only parental figure she had, and she misses him a lot. Nightsky Nightsky and Moonrise are really close to each other and will die for each other, even tho they something say 'mean' stuff to each other. Her parents Moonrise doesn't remember her parents and doesn't care about them. Dew at first Moonrise didn't like Dew but after getting to know her Moonrise started to like her. at this point Dew and Moonrise are very good friends. Poison lime Moonrise can't say much about Poison lime since he's kinda just weird. Shining I will stab you to death!!! 0076F52A-C9CC-4154-BB82-7EB187CA9114.png|By Yinija 35B8A5C8-C233-4059-9B10-366F0045D22F.jpeg|By Mercy Category:Females Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Content (Lightangel2007) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+